


Guarda una oración

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Sex, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando a Daiki le pasaba de pensar en Ryosuke, sentía como una prensa apretarse fuerte alrededor de su pecho.No era agradable; o, al menos, no como le habría gustado a él.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Guarda una oración

**Guarda una oración**

_“Arioka-san, ¡Arioka-san!” el chico corría hacia él con expresión alegre, con una sonrisa en la cara. “Arioka-san, mi padre ha dicho que tengo que entrenarme con el shinai un poco más. Pero me habías prometido que ibas a enseñarme a utilizar la katana, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes decírselo?”_

_Arioka rio de la expresión enojada del menor, y le hizo señal de quedarse quieto y de calmarse._

_“Es verdad que te lo dije, Ryosuke-sama.” confirmó, al asentir, y levantó una mano para hacerle callar antes que el chico pudiera meterse a regodearse. “Pero si te recuerdas, dije también que no podías haber empezado con el entrenamiento antes de unos años. Tu padre tiene razón, por ahora es mejor si seguimos practicando con el shinai.” le dijo, al tratar de no reír de la decepción en su cara._

_“Ah, ¡pero es que estoy harto de esperar!” suspiró, al sentarse en el suelo y al cruzar las piernas. “No puedo esperar de ser más grande. Cuando voy a tener la edad correcta, quiero ser el mejor soldado del ejército. Voy a vencer a todos los enemigos y nadie va a osar desafiar el bafuku de los Ashikaga. Tú vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad, Arioka-san?”_

_A Daiki le habría gustado explicarle muchas cosas._

_Le habría gustado decirle que no era tan simple como le parecía, que a pesar de las apariencias el shogun no era indestructible, y que vivían en un tiempo donde las rebeliones eran tantas de no poder siempre esperar de seguir ganando._

_Le habría gustado decirle que su deseo más grande no podía ser el de ser el mejor soldado, si junto a ese ideal llegaba una muerte segura, pero en ese momento eligió de guardar silencio._

_Ryosuke aún estaba demasiado joven, y tratándose del hijo del shogun no había de todas formas nada que pudiera decir para salvarle de un destino que había sido dibujado ya por él._

_Se arrodilló frente a él, al pasarle afectuosamente una mano en el pelo y al sonreírle._

_“Claro que voy a ayudarte, Ryosuke-sama. Pase lo que pase, yo voy a quedarme para siempre a tu lado.”_

Cuando a Daiki le pasaba de pensar en Ryosuke, sentía como una prensa apretarse fuerte alrededor de su pecho.

No era agradable; o, al menos, no como le habría gustado a él.

Recordaba el momento cuando el shogun Yoshiaki le había encomendado la educación de su hijo, recordaba cuanto se hubiera sentido honrado para haber recibido una misión así tan joven.

Y también recordaba cómo, al pasar de los años, la naturaleza de Ryosuke hubiera tenido éxito de hacerle apreciar aún más la tarea.

Cuando había crecido las cosas habían cambiado de una manera que Arioka nunca se habría esperado, pero no había podido evitarlo, no había tenido éxito de decirle al menor cuanto equivocada y malsana fuera la atracción que tenían el uno por el otro, y cuanto ambos arriesgaran en el caso de que el shogun les hubiera pillado.

No era que se le había ocultado por quien sabe qué forma de respecto por él, sino porque estaba seguro que el menor supiera exactamente cuánto fuera equivocado, y que como a él hubiera elegido de no preocuparse de eso.

Había pasado casi por casualidad, y un día Daiki se había dado cuenta del hecho que Ryosuke ya no era un niño desde mucho tiempo, se había dado cuenta de cuanto fuera hermoso, de cuanto le gustara pasar su tiempo con él.

Sin embargo, no era sólo eso, y había las miradas que le echaba el menor, y las ganas de creer que él también le deseara de la misma manera, y el alivio y el miedo cuando se había dado cuenta que, de hecho, era así.

Daiki llevaba consigo cada detalle de la primera noche que había pasado con Ryosuke.

Su piel, sus labios, su sabor, sus gemidos que rellenaban el cuarto como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo...

Se había sentido tan bien que por un tiempo ni había pensado que todo eso pudiera llevarles al borde del abismo.

Seguía entrenándole durante el día, consciente de cuanto ese tiempo fuera ya un las últimas, y a amarle de noche, al saber en vez que si hubiera sido por él esos minutos y esas horas nunca habrían acabado.

Lo sabía, Daiki, qué Ryosuke no estaba destinado a quedarse para siempre a su lado, pero se concedía de esperarlo, nunca dejando que el menor viera en él ni una duda ni un temor.

No lo merecía, Ryosuke.

Merecía que todos sus sueños se realizaran, y Arioka sabía de ser un obstáculo por algunos de esos.

_“¿Ryosuke-sama?” le llamó, al sonreírle, mientras el menor le daba un golpe ligero en el hombro._

_“Deja de llamarme de esa manera. Me da ya escalofríos tener que oírte llamarme así durante el día, no quiero sufrirlo ahora también.”_

_Daiki le sonrió, al bajar la cabeza en señal de disculpa, y luego dejó que su brazo deslizara alrededor de la cintura del menor y le tiró contra de sí._

_“Ryo.” dijo luego. “¿Mejor?”_

_Le besó apresuradamente los labios, sin darle tiempo de responder._

_Había algo en el hecho de besarle que aún después de todo ese tiempo no sabía explicarse, algo que le hacía tener ganas de no pararse, de quedarse para siempre tumbado a su lado, en ese futon muy pequeño, donde fingía que guardarle cerca fuera sólo una contramedida por la falta de espacio._

_Ryosuke se dejó besar, al llevar las manos en sus hombros, al acariciarle despacio y luego al suspirar mientras se alejaba._

_“Mi padre dice que pronto voy a estar listo para entrar al ejército, ¿sabes?” murmuró._

_Sonreía, y lo hacía porque era lo que siempre había deseado, pero había algo de triste en su voz enteramente nuevo por Daiki._

_Sin embargo, sabía de donde resultaba, y no pudo evitar de sentirse culpable._

_“Vale. Pues tenemos que hacer lo mejor hasta que no vas ser completamente listo, ¿no?” le preguntó, al fingir que el significado de sus palabras no tuviera sentido, al fingir de poderse quedar realmente así, en esa habitación, para siempre._

_Se bajó hacia él, al besarle un hombro desnudo, y le abrazó fuerte._

_Ignoró su expresión descontenta, porque, aunque hubiera decidido de ser poco profesional al estar junto a él, sabía perfectamente cuánto su relación fuera a los límites del lecito, y sabía de no ser nadie para interponerse entre Ryosuke y lo que era su destino y su lugar en la dinastía de los Ashikaga._

_Sólo podía quedarse mirando, e iba a hacerlo, e iba a rezar todos días los dioses para que se le llevaran de vuelta a salvo cuando finalmente hubiera tenido el permiso de ir a la batalla._

_No era hecho por la guerra, su Ryosuke, pero a nadie parecía importarle mucho._

_Era simplemente lo que había nacido para ser, que fuera en su carácter o no._

La primera vez había vuelto, y Daiki se había sentido como si su corazón se hubiera roto por la mitad tanta era la felicidad de verle vivo.

Se quedaba todo el día en el palacio, al pensar en él y en lo que estaba haciendo, al pensar en cómo tuviera que sentirse, en cuanto debiera ya haberse dado cuenta del hecho que su sueño de niño no llegaba sin unas pesadillas como arrastre.

Daiki recordaba el dolor de esos días con una claridad tal que casi volvía a doler, que casi la ansiedad volvía a asaltarle durante las noches que pasaba solo sin tenerle a su lado.

Al pensarlo se torturó las palmas de las manos con las uñas, tratando de descargar la frustración que ahora volvía a sentir.

Él que había vuelto por la primera vez de la batalla no era propiamente su Ryosuke, pero esto siempre lo había considerado como algo inevitable.

Era más sombrío y más silencioso.

La sonrisa había desaparecido por unos días de su cara, y Arioka había tenido que luchar duramente para que volviera, y para hacerle abrir y contarle lo que le perturbaba tanto.

Cuando luego Ryosuke había decidido de hablar con él, Daiki había encontrado confirmación por sus sospechas.

Ryosuke se divertía al entrenarse con él, a mostrarle cuanto fuera bueno con la katana.

Se había divertido menos en el campo al utilizarla para matar a hombres, consciente que estaba necesario para proteger al bafuku e a su padre, pero siempre con la incredulidad debida al hecho que de la guerra y de lo que ocurría fuera de las paredes del palacio, hasta ese momento no sabía mucho.

Había dejado que Daiki le abrazara y que le besara y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, porque lo único que necesitaba después de toda la muerte a que había estado obligado a asistir, era de sentirse vivo junto a él.

Lo recordaba todo, Daiki.

Recordaba, y le habría gustado mucho olvidar esa mirada casi asustada, los ojos confundidos, y volver a momentos cuando en su cara sólo había esa sonrisa tan familiar, la de que una vez se había enamorado.

Le había guardado cuanto le encontrara inadecuado para ese mundo, porque si se lo hubiera dicho habría sido lo mismo que pedirle de renunciar en todo lo que siempre había creído, y se habría sentido tan culpable de no osar ni quedarse a su lado, porque no quería pedirle de renunciar por él y su salud mental.

Ryosuke lo sabía, esto, y nunca le había culpado por eso.

Pues Daiki se había quedado mirándole partir una segunda vez, y una tercera, y siempre había vivido en la agonía de no saber lo que estaba pasando, y siempre se había alegrado al verle volver, al aprovechar cada momento que tenía con él, mientras Ryosuke se hacía más y más callado y serio, dejándose ir sólo en los momentos juntos que robaban al tiempo y a la guerra.

Daiki veía la precariedad de su situación, y sabía qué no iba a durar para siempre.

Pero, aunque queriéndolo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, sino seguir orando a los dioses para que nunca le sacaran a su Ryosuke.

_Daiki le empujó contra el futon, sin dejar de besarle, colando una mano bajo el tejido ligero del yukata, rápido, al sentir el deseo de él y de su cuerpo devorarle._

_Ryosuke guardaba los ojos cerrados, y trataba de aguantar todos gemidos y quejas mientras sentía las manos del mayor moverse rápidamente encima de él._

_Daiki trató de convencerse a pararse, preguntarle qué hubiera ocurrido y pasar así la noche a escucharle, pero no pudo._

_Quería sentirle, en ese momento, y quería que él también se sintiera, que descargara en ese placer tan efímero que le estaba dando toda la frustración y el dolor que tenía, que olvidara por unos momentos quien fuera y que fuera obligado a hacer._

_Daiki besó cada centímetro de su piel hirviente, al quitarle el yukata, y sólo se concedió unos instantes para mirar su cuerpo desnudo, sin regodearse en el pensamiento de cuanto le hubiera extrañado._

_Le tocaba, hambriento, y le buscaba con los labios y con la lengua y con los dientes, teniendo éxito de obtener esos gemidos que le hacían tanta falta, moviéndose abajo hacia su esternón y pasando la lengua en el ombligo, al seguir la línea de la ingle hasta que llegó a su erección y la envolvió con la boca en un movimiento firme, seguro de no querer darle el tiempo de reaccionar, de decidir que el mal superaba el deseo, que quería llorar en vez que gritar su nombre. Que quería consumar sus lágrimas en vez que la voz._

_Dejó deslizar fácilmente los dedos dentro de él, ayudándose con la lengua, y le vio arquear las caderas hacia él; sintió su deseo crecer al pasar de los segundos, mientras todo lo que podía sentir era su cuerpo que gritaba para que cogiera el chico bajo de él, para que le hiciera suyo, para que lle sintiera cerca cómo no iba a poder hacer el día siguiente._

_Cuando empujó dentro de él Ryosuke gritó, alto, y no por el dolor, cuanto por la liberación que finalmente estaba encontrando en el cuerpo del mayor, por ese instante donde no iba a tener éxito de pensar en algo más que Daiki, que la sensación de tenerle dentro de sí, de tenerle cerca para arrancarle de todos recuerdos._

_Arioka le pasó una mano en la cara, esta vez más delicado, y se bajó para besarle los labios antes de empezar a moverse dentro de él, tratando de controlar la urgencia y de hacer que ese momento durara tanto como posible._

_Estaba apretado el cuerpo de Ryosuke, estaba caliente y él se sentía en su lugar, allí donde quería quedarse por el resto de su existencia, olvidando las convenciones y quien el menor fuera efectivamente._

_En esto nunca iba a cambiar, el chico que amaba._

_Se movió rápido, al hundir dentro de él y al salir, al ir al encuentro de sus caderas, así como el menor hacía con él, sin dejarse llevar por nada sino sus gemidos al oído, sus manos que le tenían apretado contra de sí, mostrando el deseo hasta ahora dejado ocultado._

_Sin embargo, Daiki le conocía bien, y veía su deseo consumarse en todos sus gestos, y veía sus ojos abandonar la tristeza y rendirse en cambio al placer, como si de repente se hubiera hecho líquidos, como si el color en sus irises fuera de vuelta vivo, volviendo lo de tiempos mejores._

_Empujo más rápido, envolviendo su erección en la palma de la mano, al moverla en gestos poco controlados, pero reconociendo las señales en la cara del menor, aferrándose a él hasta que llegó al orgasmo._

_Era hermoso. Era hermoso, y Daiki se habría quedado horas a mirar sus rasgos retorcidos por el placer si no hubiera tenido la urgencia de sentir uno al menos semejante, pues volvió con prisa a moverse, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor contraerse aún más alrededor del suyo, hasta que él también se corrió, al murmurar repetidamente el nombre de Ryosuke, en un canto sin fin._

_Se dejó ir a su lado, la respiración pesada y los ojos cerrados, como si en cuanto abiertos tuviera miedo que todo lo que sentía en ese momento pudiera desvanecer de repente._

_“Quiero que pienses en esto, Ryosuke.” le dijo después de unos minutos, al extender el brazo para tirarle contra de sí, dejando que le apoyara la cabeza contra el pecho. “Quiero que pienses en esto cuando serás allí, cuando serás en el campo. Que pienses que cualquiera tú puedas ver, siempre voy a estar aquí esperándote.”_

_Eran declaraciones que no debería haber hecho, pero ya no le importaba mucho de lo que estaba justo o equivocado hacer. Sólo quería que el menor dejara de sentirse solo, porque hasta que Daiki hubiera podido, no iba a dejarle solo._

_Sintió el pecho humedecerse, pero fingió de no darse cuenta del hecho que Ryosuke estaba llorando._

_Le abrazó aún más fuerte, y como antes había repetido su nombre, infinitas veces le dijo que le amaba, hasta que su oído fue saturo._

_Y le amaba realmente, e iba a quedarse allí esperándole también en eterno, si hubiera estado necesario._

_Le amaba. No importaba cuanto fuera equivocado._

Nunca había sabido realmente si Ryosuke se hubiera aferrado al pensamiento de él para seguir adelante el día siguiente, pero le gustaba creerlo.

Cuando habían devuelto a casa su cuerpo sin vida, Daiki no podía haber llorado, pronto no.

Se había unido al dolor de los demás como era correcto hacerlo para él que sólo era un siervo, y había tenido que esperar muchas horas para descargar el sufrimiento más puro, a salvo en su habitación, donde nadie pudiera verle y nadie le habría preguntado la razón por esas lágrimas tan inadecuadas.

Había llorado mucho, Daiki.

Había llorado mientras su miente seguía mostrándole las imágenes de Ryosuke muerto, de Ryosuke que ya no sonreía y que nunca iba a volver a hacerlo, del líquido que normalmente veía en sus ojos esparcirse en vez a lo largo de su piel, manchándola indeleblemente de rojo en las muchas heridas infligidas.

Ryosuke había muerto, y él ya no veía la razón de su existencia, que durante muchos años había sido dedicada sólo a él, antes como maestro y luego como amante, y ahora que...

Aún lloraba, Daiki, de noche cuando se encontraba solo y sólo podía sentir frio a su alrededor, y no osaba cerrar los ojos para dormir, al temer que al despertarse habría tenido que recomenzar de vuelta a convencerse que Ryosuke ya no estaba con él.

No había nacido para ser un soldado, aunque pudiera haberlo deseado de niño.

Había nacido para vivir sus días en tranquilidad, sereno con la sonrisa fiel a sus labios, sin ser obligado a plasmar así su naturaleza para que cediera a los horrores de la batalla.

Daiki sólo podía alegrarse del hecho que ya no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Esa noche, abrumado por los recuerdos, agradables y no, se sentía como si hubiera finalmente llegado a un punto.

Había llorado la muerte del hombre que amaba, y ahora que las lágrimas también habían acabado, sólo le quedaba el ser encadenado a la mortalidad para ofrecerle una sencilla ruta de escape.

Tomó la katana con delicadez, al concederse una sonrisa.

Era la primera que Ryosuke hubiera utilizado, y al cerrar los ojos todavía podía ver su imagen feliz, sus rasgos tensos en una sonrisa, su voz plasmada por las risas.

Era con esa idea que Daiki siempre había seguido adelante al pasar del tiempo, y a esa se había aferrado cuando el mismo Ryosuke parecía haberse olvidado de ese chico sin preocupaciones.

Y era con esa que quería irse.

Cuando la espada le apuñaló no sintió dolor, sólo alivio.

Era su momento, después de todo.

No había nada más para que rezar, sólo millones de razones para morir rápido. 


End file.
